My struggles and dreams
by michan-natsu
Summary: Mikan has a hidden past, and a complicated present. Natsume tries to live in the present and forget his past. What happens when two people with seemingly different personalities and many problems are in Gakuen Alice?
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

**Summary:** Mikan has a hidden past and a present complicated. Natsume tries to live the present and forget the past. What happens when two people with seemingly different personalities and many problems are in Gakuen Alice?

This is my first fanfic that I write, so I hope you enjoy it, feel free to comment and leave your ideas about you want to happen. sorry for spelling errors but English is my second language.

I do not own Gakuen Alice and its characters.

Mikan Yukihara / Mikan Sakura

Age: 16 years

Alice: Nullification, insertion and SEC.

Description: she is person very sweet and protective only with whom care her, always while maintaining a facade smiling and friendly face with all, despite can being cruel and terrible. Rarely smiles really. She just show your true self to their near people and when someone messes with them. Has a younger brother named Youichi. His best friends are Hotaru Imai and Kaede Fujiwara.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The beginning.**

**Mikan POV**

_"'Darling promise me that whatever happens, you never will surrender. Promise me Mikan", a woman with brown hair and amber eyes told the little girl of seven years."_

pipipipi

I stretch my hand to turn off the annoying alarm, grateful to wake up. Slowly I sat up in bed, thinking about the dream I had., or rather in what is part of a past that I can't forget.

_No, now is not the time to think about those things_, I tell myself as I stand and go to take a shower, taking a gray, v-neck shirt with a red heart on it, a pair of jeans and black convers, to wear. I breathe a sigh in the mirror and decide to put a bit of eye-liner to highlight my eyes, some lip gloss and finally, I picked up my hair into a high ponytail. (Sorry for the description, I'm not good at that)

I hear my phone vibrate so I will pick it up and see that I have a new message:

**A: Miki**

**From: Kaede**

**See you at the park, we need to talk**

I pick up my bag, Ipod, keys and go to the park. Kaede is one of my 2 best friends, always joking and making everyone laugh, she had a childlike aura but when someone messes with her stuff or her friends ... well you better start running if you want to live, Kaede has blue hair, which reaches to her hip, her sapphire eyes always had a mischievous glint. Haruka is the quiet, analyzing analyzing type of the group, always thinking about the options out in every situation, her hair is light purple color that reaches halfway down her back, her emerald eyes always seem to look inside yourself.

Ten minutes after leaving my house, I arrive to the park, where they were both already gathered in the always tree. The place is full of cherry blossoms, has a large fountain in the center and the surrounding area has beautiful red roses and white tulips. I went to the group, and when I was close I notice Kaede with her usual jokes, I smiled.

"Oh hello Miki" Kaede said, interrupting her joke

"Well, what you wanted to talk?" I said while I sat next to Haruka.

"Good morning to you too, Miki" Ryu commented sarcastically, to which I limit myself to roll my eyes.

"What happens is that, we can't keep hiding from the AAO *, the other time almost they caught us, they are becoming more cunning". Commented Haruka. at that all adopt a straight face almost dark. "I think we better go to Gakuen Alice there will be protected and we can keep doing missions, I know you hate the Academy Mikan, but we have no choice, and you can even monitor Hotaru and Youichi better".

I did not say anything, I knew we had no choice because if AAO caught us we would be used as weapons for their own benefit but it was still hard to accept the idea. There was an awkward silence that was broken by Yuuto.

"Miki remind you're not alone, we go with you" I gave a small smile to Yuu.

It was very rare that he openly showed his concern. He is the "bad guy" with me, is cold and unfriendly to everyone except us, rarely shows emotions. His silver hair highlight his topaz eyes. Though it was inexpressive, the boys and I have learned, to try to read his emotions through his eyes or attitude.

Ryusuke is the prankster of the group; he loved teasing anyone. He had fiery red hair that made a perfect combination with his golden eyes.

"I know well, it's not like I have a choice right?" I said finally, after a moment of silence. "When do we leave?"

"Tonight, the sooner the better." Kaede replied, Kaede replied, she had stayed out of the conversation until that moment

"We meet here at 8pm." I said, getting up with a sigh for to go prepare. Tomorrow was going to be a looong day.

* * *

Thank you very much to all who read this chapter, I hope you liked it, feel free to correct me if I'm something wrong. I appreciate your comments and / or suggestions. I'll try to update as soon as possible, but I'm still new to this and I wouldn't write up something bad.

* AAO: anti alices Organization.


	2. Chapter 2: Here we go

**Summary:** Mikan has a hidden past and a present complicated. Natsume tries to live the present and forget the past. What happens when two people with seemingly different personalities and many problems are in Gakuen Alice?

Here, I upload my second chapter, I hope you enjoy it, feel free to comment and leave your ideas about you want to happen. sorry for spelling errors but English is my second language.

I do not own Gakuen Alice and its characters.

Youichi Yukihara / Youichi Hijiri

Age: 12 years

Alice: Handling of spirits and growth

Description: is a very quiet boy in front of everyone and intelligent, very protective and caring with her sister and those who earn their trust. He has a sixth sense which allows him suspect someone or some situation.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Here we go.**

**Normal POV**

It was 6 pm and the room of brunette was filled with boxes, Mikan was finishing to keep their photo albums in the last box, despite what she had said she really didn't want to arrive at eight in the evening. She hoped that Haruka suddenly called her saying that she had found another solution. But that didn't happen.

**Mikan POV**

I take my phone for check the time, 7:50 pm, I sigh resigned knowing that there was no turning back; look one last time at which had been my home for two years, it looked really big now that was virtually empty . Take my things and left the house, if you're wondering about how I can bring all my boxes is because I don't, I leave them in the house so when I install in the school I have only teleport in will be my room.

When I get to the meeting place just missing Kaede. I saw that Ryu tried to convince Haruka that everything would be fine, though I'm sure it was more to himself than to Haruka.

"And Kaede?" I ask, when I arrive next Yuu.

"I do not know" he replied with a shrug, though it was not as if expecting me to answer differently. A few minutes later in which each of us was lost in own thoughts, came Kaede.

"Sorry guys, I had more things to keep that I thought" she said once get to where we were.

"Well, now that we are all, let's get going, Miki? Do us the favor?" Haruka I wonder, I just nodded and took her hand, while my other hand have grabbed by Kaede, once I checked that Yuu and Ryu were grabbed from the girls, I teleport us to Tokyo

" Miki because we don't arrive at the academy?"- Ryu asked me, once he see that we were in one of the alleys in downtown Tokyo.

"Because we don't know if there are people nearby, so it is better to be forewarned and walk a little. Do not be lazy" I replied with a tone of annoyance in my voice.

The rest of the way Kaede was joking with Ryu and occasionally talked about anecdotes. After an hour we were at the gates of the academy talking or rather fighting with one of the guards.

" For the fourth time I tell you can't enter, so go!" the guard shout us, he already lost his patience, but it wasn't the only, Kaede is also mood and that is new, because she almost never leaves of her composure so fast, usually is Yuu or me

"And I said for the fourth time we come to matriculate, so **** open those doors and let us in!" Kaede cried, seeing that neither would give in, and that it is likely that the poor guard end with a few bruises although not care me anyway, but since I have sleep and I want go to bed, I rushed to intervene.

"Sorry sir" I said in my sweetest tone and innocent that I have- we are really alices and our families sent us come here saying that here we would be more comfortable with "our people", so can you please let us in to matriculate, I really want to learn control my alice and study in this wonderful school-finish while registering a big fake smile.

"If you seriously have alices could show me that" the guard said suspiciously, seriously! Why suspect of someone who wants to enroll in this school and not a singer who belongs to the AAO? " Unless you are only lying to gain entry" finished the guard

"Do you think if we hadn't alices, we would not know that exist, fool!" Yuu said losing his composure due to the stupidity of the guard. The guard said nothing and adopted a thoughtful pose. After a few seconds decided that what Yuu said made sense so he let us go in. Tch guard fool.

**Kaede POV**

Seriously this guard pisses me off. Don't Mikan said that she wanted to learn to control her alice? So how he wants then we show it! Although not as if any of us did not know to handle.

"Miki great performance" I said once we had got far enough for the guard did not hear us.

"Hn" Mikan said in response. Although I've known her for years still amazes me how she can act so well.

**Normal POV**

When the group finally found the principal's office, saying that they were in a foul mood was an understatement. They had taken more than half an hour to find the above office because the guard had not meant to say where it was!

After Haruka knocked on the door and wait a few seconds were finally able to enter.

"I can help you with something guys" ask the school principal when he sees the 5 young's in his office

"We want matriculate in this school" Haruka replied curtly but polite. The director knowing that they had alices, accepted.

"Very well, these will be your schedules, you are all special star and dangerous ability" he said handing everyone their respective schedules and room keys. "You start the school tomorrow in the class room 3B. If you need anything feel free to ask me or one of the teachers. I'm the director Kazumi Yukihara and welcome to Gakuen alice" he finalize, handing them a map with the location of your class room and bedrooms.

"Aren't you going to ask us whether we have alices or our names at least?" Kaede commented suspicious.

"No, I know you have alices because I can see them and I know you aren't in the mood for presentations so I have only to ask Narumi in the morning." commented the director leaving everyone wondering least Mikan what he mean with he could see their alices. When everyone was to withdraw the director added" nice to see you again Mikan" and then give her a small smile.

Mikan just nodded and left the office meeting with the curious stares of her friends.

"How do you know him Miki? And What did he mean by that he could see it?" Haruka was who asked the question that everyone had.

Mikan just shrugged before saying "He is my uncle, I met him years ago, is one of the few advantages of being able to come here I can see him, and the other is due to its alice, which lets he see if a person has alice or not and what is" end of words, as she began to walk towards the room.

**Mikan POV**

Once all found our rooms I realized that it were followed. I smiled.

"Hey guys, I'm going to bring the things" I said after seeing all the rooms of them. I started teleport things of Kaede first placed and I left in one corner of the large room, I did the same with the things of Haruka, Yuu, Ryu, and finally mine.

"See you tomorrow for school and in the afternoon we decorate our rooms" comment Kaede when all had our stuff. We nodded and then get into our rooms and go to sleep. Ugh I think tomorrow I will have a big headache.

* * *

Thanks for reading my fic, if you have any corrections or suggestions please do not hesitate to tell me, also if you have ideas for the fic.


	3. Chapter 3: The reunion

Summary: Mikan has a hidden past and complicated present. Natsume tries to live in the present and forget the past. What happens when two people with seemingly different personalities and many problems are in Gakuen Alice?

Here is one more chapter, enjoy.

I do not own Gakuen Alice and its characters.

Hotaru Imai

Age: 16 years

Alice: Invention

Description: she is cold and calculating in everything she does, but is very protective of those her care about. Displays a special affection for her best friend Mikan. She loves to get money and blackmail people. She has an older brother Subaru, who is a doctor in the academia.

Natsume Hyuuga

Age: 17 years

Alice: Fire

Description: is cold, mysterious and threatening towards anyone who approaches him, he cares too much about his sister Aoi and his friends. Always hide his feelings so as not to worry the others. His best friend is Ruka Nogi.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Reunion**

**Mikan POV**

_"Why mom?" a little girl of six years wondered aloud after hearing the story told by her mother._

"_Because there are people in this world that are bad, so you always have to be strong so that such people can't hurt us, okay honey?" Yuka said, hugging her little daughter._

"_Then I promise; I'll be very, very strong and protect you, Mom," the girl said with a big smile and giving a kiss to her mother_

I woke up to the warm rays of the sun on my face. Sighing, I sat on my bed and for the first time, I looked at my bedroom in detail. From what I saw last night, Special Star rooms are a small apartment, the bedroom having white walls so that new students could decorate it as they liked. In the center of the room there was a king size bed. There were two doors in the room; one door I assumed was the walk-in closet and the other a bathroom. In one corner there was a desk and bookcase. The bedroom had a small balcony overlooking one of the forests of the school.

I went to one of the doors, which I hoped would be the bathroom. Entering, I found a large tub with a shower in the back of the room. The walls were decorated with tiles, my uniform hanging on a hook. I filled the tub and pushed a little watering minerals and floral essence into the water.

I leave after fifteen minutes of preparing, wearing my uniform but with some changes. I left the tie hanging casually around my neck. My socks were black, reaching just above the knee and I wore white heels of three inches. I decided to go to school today without makeup and with my hair in a low ponytail. I still had an hour to meet with the guys, so I decided to start organizing things from the boxes.

Just when I had placed the last picture in the kitchen, I heard someone knocking on the door and before I could reply, it was opened. Although I didn't wonder as it was usual for one of the guys to do that.

"Hey, Miki. You finished organizing your things?" Ryu asked me once he saw more things in place.

"No, I'm missing a couple of boxes but that will be later. I guess it's time to go right?" I replied as I watched the rest of the group enter.

"Yes. I'd much rather be sleeping," commented Kaede. I just shook my head because Kaede had never been a morning person.

**Natsume POV:**

I was on my way to class along with Ruka, despite wanting to skip classes today. Unfortunately, I couldn't or Persona would know and 'properly reprimand me'.

I opened the door of the room and that's when I heard the screams of the fans upset:

"Kyaa, Natsume-sama!" a girl screeched.

"Natsume-sama, be my boyfriend!"

"Ruka-sama, please accept this lunch!"

"Ruka-sama, marry me!"

Tch. I used my Alice on one of them, not caring who was to be bald - in the end, she had brought it on herself. When I got to my seat, I put my foot on top of the table and pulled out my manga, waiting for gay-sensei to appear with his horrible guise.

It was not long before I heard the door open and the annoying voice of Naurmi interrupted my reading.

"Good morning, dear students!" said the gay teacher. "I have good news; we have new students today."

New students? I just hoped that it wasn't another girl, otherwise I'd make sure that she wouldn't approach me. I already had my hands full with the newly founded 'Natsume FanClub'.

**Normal POV**

"Are they girls?"

"What Alices do they have?"

The class erupted in murmurs and questions that, in itself, was odd. It was rare that there was a new student and more so if there were several at the same time.

"Calm down! Kids can spend," Narumi began before the door opened and the girls came first, being followed by Yuu and Ryu.

"Well, introduce yourself to the class please," Narumi asked kindly once the class was silent.

"I am Kaede Fujiwara, 16 years old. I have the water Alice. I'm a Special Star; nice to meet you," Kaede presented with a mischievous smile.

"Haruka Makino, 16 years old. Alice is wind; please care for me," Haruka introduced with a small bow.

"Ryusuke Nakamura, 17 years old. Alice of wind. Nice to meet you," Ryu said with a slight nod.

"Yuuto Matsuura, 17 years old. Alice of Fire," Yuu added, as expressionless as always.

"Mikan Sakura, 16. Alice of annulation. Nice to meet you; I hope we can be friends." Mikan gave an exaggerated bow and a big, bright smile.

"Any questions for them?" Narumi asked as soon as Mikan finished presenting herself.

The majority of the class raised his hand.

"Yes, Luna?"

"Do you guys have girlfriends?" Luna asked seductively.

"Yes." It was Ryu who responded, knowing that Yuuto would not bother to answer. "My girlfriend is Haruka and Kaede is the girlfriend of Yuu."

"Any other questions?" Narumi asked once Ryu had responded. A green-haired girl raised her hand. "Sumire?

"What kind of star are? Only Kaede said hers," Sumire asked, who had realized that none of them said it.

"That's none of your business," Yuu replied, annoyed by the intrusion of others.

The room fell silent for a moment as the class considered the terse words uttered from his mouth. There was a certain uneasiness about the air as Yuu took his time analyzing the class, his friends acting a bit irked but otherwise normal.

"Very good…" Narumi commented, breaking the awkward silence that had formed in the class. "You new guys need partners!" he said with a clap. "Kaede your partner will be Ruka. Haruka, yours will be Sumire. Ryusuke will be with Koko, Yuuto with Hotaru and Mikan with mmm..."

Narumi paused for a moment, surveying the class with devious, magenta eyes. Finally, his face brightened as an idea dawned upon him.

"I know! Mikan-chan can be with Natsume-kun. Well you know the rules, free period!" Narumi said before running out in case Natsume thought of burning his clothes or hair.

**Mikan POV:**

That teacher really should dress better if he doesn't want to be called gay. After Naru left the room I turned my gaze around the room looking for any familiar faces to me. After a few moments, I found and I approached her, the others following behind me. However, they only knew of Youichi and Hotaru.

"Hi, Hotaru," I said with a genuine smile when I arrived next of her. "How are you?" I could hear the whispers of others, wondering how I knew the Ice Queen.

"Hi baka," Hotaru replied standing with a small smile on her face. The murmurs grew, even the guy who was reading manga before, also had his eye on us. "I'm fine and what about you?"

"Same as always," I answered with a smile, only this was false. I knew Hotaru saw it too for the way her violet eyes shifted in alarm. "Guys, she is Hotaru Imai. Hotaru they are my friends," I officially presented.

**Natsume POV**

I listened as one of the new girls greeted Imai. I turned to watch, thinking that this would bring me a huge amount of entertainment, but to my surprise, Imai smiled ever so slightly. How did the new girl know Imai? And what is their relationship?

* * *

Thanks to all who have read my fic, I correct this chapter, with the help of Brisken. Sorry for spelling errors but English is my second language.


	4. Chapter 4: onee-chan?

**Summary:** Mikan has a hidden past and a present complicated. Natsume tries to live the present and forget the past. What happens when two people with seemingly different personalities and many problems are in Gakuen Alice?

Rei Serio / Persona

Age: 22 years old

Alice: from death

Description: He is a cold and cruel towards others but is concerned about the welfare of which he considers his "brothers". He has a dangerous aura and would do anything for Mikan and Youichi smile.

* * *

**Chapter 4: one-chan?**

**Mikan POV**

I could feel that the attention of the entire class was placed in us, but I didn't care what others may say or think, in the end only are people who like to get into the lives of others just for personal curiosity.

"Hotaru, who are our partners?" I asked with a curious voice after presenting the group.

"The blond boy with a rabbit is Ruka Nogi, Natsume Hyuuga is the one next to bunny-boy and the silly grin on the front is Koko" Hotaru finished saying out of expression.

_At least I'm near Kaede _I thought as watched the others were with their respective partners. Sigh, there is no turning back.

When Kaede and I were close to our seats, I heard a scream, too gaudy for my taste and by frowned guess of Kaede for her too.

"You can't sit next to Natsume-sama and Ruka-sama" said a girl standing, what was her name? Lulu? Luca, Luma, Luna? I'm not sure, but now I see her is not as if to remember. Her face is full of heavy makeup, poor in a few years she will have wrinkles, her jacket fully open revealing her shirt unbuttoned almost leaving nothing to the imagination, her skirt penalties covers her ass. Yep, it's the typical "Queen Bee" and by gave the cry that I think she is also a fan. Tch annoying.

"May I ask why not?" Kaede asked raising a quizzical eyebrow and crossing her arms. "I know no one is sitting in them, unless two people with the invisibility alices be there." Kaede finish sarcastic, I had to bite my tongue for not to add another couple of comments that surely ruin my facade.

"Don't happen you of list! As club president Natsume-Ruka fan, I can't allow anyone besides me sit next to them," she yell at Kaede. What kind of reason is that? It is simply ridiculous.

"Pfft" Kaede scoffed, "let's go sit Miki" said starting to walk pulling me with her.

"Hi I'm Mikan Sakura, nice to meet Natsume-kun" I said when we finally got to our seats after a few had to ignore the crazy fan comments.

"Shut up, you're too loud. Ugly!" Hyuuga answer me. Oh no, he did not say that!, Mmm how I answer while looking beyond my performance? Mmmm I know. "If I'm ugly, then you too?" I replied knowing that what I had of ugly he was of bald. My chest is not very big but it's not like it was flat, and that I have curves in the right places thanks to all the training I've done. "But I think its better that way, we don't have to keep the fans every day, right? Ups! I forget it, you already have fans"

"Tch. come on Ruka" he said, rising to leave the room. Natsume 0 Mikan 1.

**Normal POV**

A week has passed since Mikan and the boys were transferred. Some things changed for Class 3B: Kaede has defeated Luna in every encounter they have, the class has been more lively thanks to constant fights with Natsume with Mikan, but Mikan course has never failed to see beyond her mask.

**Mikan POV**

I woke up today with the feeling that something good was going to happen. I got up and went to the bathroom to freshen up, after 15 min left wearing the uniform as always I wear it, I picked up the hair in a braid and I apply some makeup. When I was ready I went to my desk to see the time 6:45 mmm I still have 45 minutes to go to classes, while I will do a little exercise.

The next half hour was limbering up in my room, when done I take a quick shower and fix me as before.

10 minutes left for the start of school, perfect.

I came running to class, I was 5 minutes late, I hate being late but it was part of my facade.

"Good morning, sorry. I fell asleep" I shout while entered the room.

"Good morning, Mikan-chan" Inchou replied me, "Today we have free time, so don't worry"

Despite having arrived a week ago Natsume group accepted us very well, of course Natsume bothering me all the time but that is a different subject.

"Thanks Inchou" I say with a smile as I head to my seat where they are all together.

"Good morning" I greet with a smile. Kaede, Haruka, and Ryu just frowned at my smile, Hotaru and Yuu just remained stoic, while the rest waved back except for Natsume. I realized that two kids were next of Hyuuga but I couldn't see well because Shouda was in front of them so she blocked me the view.

"Who are they?" I ask looking where Shouda and the kids were.

"Oh right Mikan-chan, you still don't know it." Anna told me realizing who spoke, "They are Natsume's younger brother and sister, come and I present you" Anna finished pulling me towards them.

When I arriving where the kids were, I was stunned.

"Mikan-chan them are Aoi and Youichi, guys she's Mikan Sakura" Anna introduced me, but I was only paying attention to one of the children in particular.

"Hello I am Aoi Hyuuga, I'm 12 years old, nice to meet you" Aoi was presented with a smile. I just nodded, still looking at Youichi. "Now you get to introduce yourself" Aoi said Youichi, but he ignored her. He just stared at me in surprise. I could feel the others had stopped talking and put their attention on us.

"Are you okay Mikan-chan? You are pale" I could hear Nonoko ask me, but I don't answer.

"Mikan-nee ..." was Youichi who broke the awkward silence that was installed.

**Natsume POV**

I was reading my sleeve when I heard the voice of polka greet us, I frowned, remembering why I started calling her that.

_Flash back_

_We were in biology class with Misaki-sensei, he was explaining something about the links of benzene or something, actually I was dying of boredom so I decided to look out the window, it was then when I noticed that Mikan had a small tattoo on the back of the neck, she always hidden it with her hair but at that moment it was picking up in a ponytail so I could see it. Was a black bow with red dots on it._

_End of flashback_

I stopped remember when I hear Nonoko ask polka if she was ok, I look her and noticed she was pale. She was staring at someone, by what I followed her gaze, she was seeing Youichi. The others seemed to notice the same because they fell silent and turned their attention to them. After a while Youichi was who broke the silence.

"Mikan-nee ..." Youichi wonder insecure. Wait, he just called her Mikan-nee? He has never called someone onee-chan. How he known her?

I could see that she just nodded in response. Youichi approached her and hugged! He never showed affection for anyone except me. Polka not only meets the ice queen and Youichi from before but she also manages to they show affection for her. Who really is Polka?

**Mikan POV**

I could feel not only the attention of the group, the whole class to see Youichi hugging me, I listen several murmurs about how I achieve that Youichi emotions displayed by someone other than Natsume. I just ignore them.

"Come, let's talk outside" I told Youichi after return his hug.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter, I hope you enjoy it, feel free to comment and leave your ideas about you want to happen. sorry for spelling errors but English is my second language.**


	5. Chapter 5: part of me

**Summary:** Mikan has a hidden past and a present complicated. Natsume tries to live the present and forget the past. What happens when two people with seemingly different personalities and many problems are in Gakuen Alice?

**sorry for spelling errors but English is my second language.**

**I do not own Gakuen Alice and its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Part of me.**

**Youichi POV**

I can't believe that onee-chan is here, I have mixed feelings. For one part I am very happy because since I have not seen her for six years, and I really miss her, she is the only real family I have left. Since we were orphans she took care of everything, despite the money that mom left us even, still had many things that Mikan - nee had to carry up. I love her, but for the same I have fear. I'm not sure what happened with mom and dad since I was very young at the time, and then onee-chan would not tell me, but I know it has to do with the academy and that scares me, I have fear of losing her.

I direct my gaze to Mikan -nee , I know the Natsume-nii's group and onee-chan friends are following us , I can hear whispers of Aoi ask whether it is safe to trust her and if she doesn't belongs in the AAO because that there was no way of she knowing me , I could see Natsume -nii just shrugged while Ruka soothed her , even though my girlfriend Aoi is like my sister before that happened, she always worried about us especially by onii-chan and I because we belong to the class of dangerous class, and many of AAO have infiltrated but never achieve their plans as they are discovered in time and I suspect it is because of onee -chan.

I can hear Anna and Nonoko saying that Mikan -nee is very good and it would not hurt anyone intentionally so she should not worry, that makes me look hard at onee -chan, in the past she always carried a face mask to others but not to the point of being so innocent. I wonder what happened in those six years that took her to pretend to such an extreme.

Interrupting my thoughts to notice how Mikan -nee stops suddenly , we were in front of the northern forest , onee -chan turned to me and I saw that she doubted , at first I did not understand that was what she meant, but after seeing that she looked where this Aoi and the others I knew what she meant.

"Do not worry about them onee -chan , they are trusted " I said, trying to calm her down a little, I could see that Koko, Anna, Nonoko, Kitsu, Inchou, Ruka, Aoi, even Permy and Natsume -nii showed surprised by what I said.

"True, but if something happens I'll resolve it baka " Hotaru said trying to reassure her more. I watched as onee -chan shared a look with that girl Haruka and then both nodded.

**Natsume POV**

We started to follow Polka and Youichi, all we were curious about how they meet, even though I may not show it intrigued me very much.

"Ne, would she be trusted? Shall not belonging to the AAO? "Aoi wondering while we still follow them. I could see that Matsuura, Imai, Fujiwara, Nakamura and Makino turned to look her but they not said nothing. Although I suspect of Polka hiding something, I know it does not belong to the AAO, in the week that has been reached get a bit of confidence in her, like her friends so I hope that Aoi is not right.

"Do not worry Aoi -chan, Sakura- san is a nice to everyone" Ruka said soothingly.

"Yes, she is not able to hurt a fly let alone someone." Anna said this time.

"At least not on purpose." Nonoko complement her.

Aoi was about to say something but retracted to see Polka suddenly stopped in front of the north woods , I noticed something that looked doubtful as she watched Youichi even turned around to see us once as if uncertain whether to speak against us. Youichi also saw that, but I never expected what he and Imai said.

"Do not worry about them onee -chan, they are trusted" Youichi said trying to calm her a bit. Minute Polka not trust us? She's not from those who have trouble trusting someone, so Why?

"True, but if something happens I'll resolve it baka " Imai said.

I could see that everyone looked equally surprised that I, except for the new ones.

**Normal POV**

After the words of Youichi and Hotaru, and the silent message with Haruka, Mikan decided to drop a small part of her mask .What Youichi, Hotaru and Haruka even knew that the others were to rely, not mean she was completely down guard. Mikan still did not trust them.

"How are you been You- chan?" Mikan asked a little cold but even with her fake smile. "Has grown too"

"I'm fine. Course I've grown has been a long time since the last time we met. You too have grown much onee - chan" Youichi said with a small sad smile.

"Yeah, it's been a while ... "Mikan whispered but still everyone heard it.

The sadness in her voice which made remarkable, Natsume and his group wonder where the cheerful brunette who they knew each was.

After that a heavy silence fell all around. Mikan knew that Youichi had many questions for her, but she couldn't answer them all and Youichi was aware of that, so he not dared to ask.

"What do you want to know?" Mikan asked Youichi, to sitting on the grass. "I'll answer what I can, the rest in due time I will tell you."

Youichi nodded and sat down beside her. While the rest were accommodated close enough to listen without interrupting the conversation that was about to occur.

"When the academy found me and forced me to come, you knew that will happen right Mikan-nee?" Youichi asked when he organized his thoughts.

Mikan did not want to answer that, at least not in front of Hyuuga and his group that in this moment were shocked by the question of Youichi. But Mikan did not know if she could talk to him after without being watched by the academy, she just hoped to answer the question without the others not invade her with questions.

"Yes, I knew a couple of weeks before they come for you" Mikan said with some annoyance in her voice when she saw the unspoken questions in disbelief on the faces of Aoi and the rest of the group, of course except for Hotaru and Mikan's friends.

"But if you knew from before, why did not you do something about it? You knew the rules of the academy at the time, right? , because if it were not so, you would not know about it "was Aoi who made the most important question was on everyone's mind. But Mikan did not answer, however she hope the other question of Youichi who only had nodded his head after Mikan response.

"I know you hate the academy Mikan-nee, so why are you here?" Youichi asked, after realizing that Mikan was not going to answer to anyone but him.

"That I can't tell you You- chan, we all have our reason to be here." Mikan said coldly, referring to her and her friends

Natsume and the others couldn't be more confusing not only because Mikan doesn't trust them and speaks in a tone cold they never expected that she could use, but also knows Youichi from before entering the academy, knew when they were going to forced him to come, but especially she hates the academy. It made them wonder if the Mikan cheerful all the time was just a front, and what more she hidden behind that innocent smile.

**Mikan POV**

I could feel that You-chan was really worried about me, but I could not say no just because Hyuuga and others were here, but I did not want him to endanger it was the same with Hotaru, I know she wants me to ask many questions but she know that I will not answer any, no matter what, always been so in the past and that has not changed now. Do not want to risk.

I saw that Youichi was about to ask me something, but I interrupted, standing up suddenly, the rest of my mask kept still, went down the drain when he felt a presence that I really hate. My face was expressionless but my eyes show all the rage I had at this time. I could see Yuu and Kaede were located by my side while Ryu and Haruka being stood next to Natsume and his group.

"Onne-chan?" Youichi asked when he saw my expression, it wasn't the first time he saw it so he knew something was up.

I watched askance as Hyuuga also tense and took Aoi's hand, I guess he hates the academy more than I imagined. Maybe after a while I can trust in them.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you very much to all who review and read my story.**

**I leave for clarification when they talk about Natsume and his group or others refer to Koko, Anna, Nonoko, Kitsu, Inchou, Ruka, Aoi, Sumire and Natsume. Although Hotaru normally not include her and who knows a little more to Mikan.**


	6. Chapter 6: traitor

Summary: Mikan has a hidden past and complicated present. Natsume tries to live in the present and forget the past. What happens when two people with seemingly different personalities and many problems are in Gakuen Alice?

* * *

**Chapter 6: Traitor**

**Normal POV**

Mikan with Kaede, Yuu, Haruka, and Ryu kept alerts looking the north woods, that previously behind them. While Natsume and others still remained where before.

"Onii-chan what happen?" Aoi asked when noticing that Natsume was tense and alert. Youichi and the rest of the group also hoped that Natsume will explain because as was he usually is the first to feel when something was wrong.

"Persona" was all Natsume answered, he turn to see where the presence felt. Nobody except Youichi pay attention to the fact that Mikan and her friends were more faster to note the presence that Natsume, we were focus and alert, we didn't know if Person wanted to send Natsume another mission or if was up to something under sleeves.

As Natsume said Persona appeared a minute later, Natsume stood up as soon as Persona was near them.

"What do you want?" Natsume asked, poison tingling in his words. Most of them paid attention to unpleasant encounter that was taking place. Aoi along with the others also had stood up and were frowning while waiting for a response. The only people who were not paying attention were Mikan and her group that were still looking into the north woods hoping that _this_ presence show it.

"Unfortunately for me, I nothing need of you kuro neko or Shiruba shado* " Person said with annoyance in his voice.

"So what do you want?" Natsume asked a little more relaxed but still there was some amount of venom in his voice. Like Natsume the others had relaxed more but not enough for anyone to notice.

Before Persona could answer Youichi was who speak.

"What happen onee-chan?" Youichi asked noticing finally that Mikan became increasingly tense and alert and never took her eyes from the northern forest.

This achievement catch everyone's attention, Mikan was noticeably tense, her hands were clenched tightly into fists, so that her knuckles were white and her shoulders notice very tense. The whole group included Hotaru and Natsume were curious about why Mikan along with Kaede and the others were so tense.

"Oi, what's _he_ doing here?" Yuu whisper dangerously for his group.

"Youichi" Mikan call still looking the north woods in her voice felt a great anger and venom , it was even more threatening than Natsume , which astonished even the same Natsume because she never thought that someone as innocent as she could be.

After Mikan will ensure that what he not yet in sight is turned and headed Youichi who had approached the group of Natsume when Persona appeared.

"Don't talk or interrupt no matter what. Did you understand?" Mikan asked or rather she command Youichi. Her voice did not lead to rebuttals and questions, in fact been so rough and dry to say that Permy, Anna and Nonoko quivered. But despite that Youichi if could see fear and worry hidden beneath in her rudely.

"Don't talk so, who are you to order him to do and what not " Aoi told annoyed by the tone she had used, more and more suspicious of Mikan. Aoi could be very cheerful and loving, but also very distrustful of anyone who entered the academy and know of Natsume and Youichi.

"Shut up girl, this is between him and me" Mikan replied revealing her true identity to everyone, she couldn't afford to divert some of its focus to place in her mask, if she came to do, the consequences would be serious.

To say that everyone except Persona, Youichi and Mikan's group were surprised was an understatement.

"Mikan ..." Kaede call, turning to look her for a second before returning his eyes to the north woods.

"I know, I'm coming" Mikan said, turning and starting to walk towards Kaede, when she step on the side of Person, he whispered her this without anyone noticing.

"Sorry Mi-chan, I couldn't do nothing, Kounji was who brought him" Persona said in a tone very remorseful, he hated seeing Mikan like that. Mikan only nodded imperceptibly and walked on. Just when she get close to Kaede, she saw the silhouette of a man walking to where they were.

"Sorry I'm late Persona, I got distracted along in the way" the man said once came out of the north woods and was in the field of hearing of all.

**Mikan POV**

"Sorry I'm late Persona, I got distracted along the way" Tetsuya said it was just our hearing range. I knew the reason that he was delayed on purpose was to make me more nervous with each passing minute.

Tetsuya has midnight blue hair that stood under the bright rays of the sun, her sapphire eyes showed once soft and supportive now had a wicked gleam look mystery and danger, but still I'm sure would many girls fall for him.

"Who is he?" Permy asked, her voice filled with curious but cautious at the same time as it was obvious that he knew Person. No one answered and Tetsuya rather than introduce himself, he ignored her and turned to look at me. I could feel my hands starting to bleed on how strong that I was tight, Yuu and Haruka stood in front of me in an act of protection while Ryu Kaede and stayed by my side.

"Are, but if not are Mikan-chan and her group" Tetsuya said with feigned innocence as he walked towards us. When he was close I notice that Yuu and Haruka were going to attack with their alices, but I stopped them and pushed my way among them to be in front of Tetsuya.

"What are you planning Tetsuya?" I said, my voice was full of venom, but my face was expressionless, my eyes looked dull as I did not care what happened, but my discomfort in my voice and my bleeding hands betrayed my expression.

"Calm down Mi-chi, you know I would not do anything to hurt you" Tetsuya said it placing an innocent smile. I knew him better than that and I knew the truth behind his words was _I still not going to hurt you_, trying to provoke me to show all my alices.

"Should you not go now? If I'm not mistaken you are to report to Kounji even" I said ignoring his provocation. I could see the confusion in the Natsume's group and in Natsume, Hotaru and Youichi knew something was wrong, I note that they were more concerned about me than confused, I really hate this situation, because the traitor of Tetsuya had to completely force me to put my façade aside of someone who is not my brother, Persona, or Hotaru.

"Do not sulfides, I will go, just wanted to say hello to an old friend," Tetsuya said starting to walk towards Persona, notice that I would not fall into his trap. "Come on Persona" He said once was beside Persona and in front of Natsume's group.

I could see Tetsuya gaze directed analyzer by Natsume and his group until he saw Youichi, I gritted my teeth to see Tetsuya raised eyebrow with the evil smile that placed the note to Youichi.

"The next time we meet, I hope you present me to properly with Youichi, Mikan, I'm sure we'd get along very well" Tetsuya said turning to me, his smile getting bigger evil. If I were not trying to hide my true identity of henchmen Kounji I had already done him ashes.

"Shut up and go for a good time" I said, growing angry. He was taking too of my control for not going to kill him. I note that Natsume and Aoi were also retained to not propitiate a good shot. It had been too obvious evil intentions of Tetsuya, though of course they did not know they were directed at me instead of You- chan.

Once Tetsuya and Persona were out of sight range, I hearing Kaede started screaming.

"What makes the traitor here? The next time that I see he I'll kill him, I could care less if anyone else is watching." Kaede was going to keep yelling a lot of obscenities but stopped to listen to what Ryusuke said me.

"You 're hurting you Mikan " Ryu said grabbing my right hand and trying to open avoid burying follow me nails.

I saw Hotaru and Youchi came quickly followed by others to watch my hands bleed.

"Mikan -nee are you okay?" Youichi asked me, his eyes were a big concern, I felt bad that he was over wrapped in one of my problems.

"Yes, do not worry. Kaede could you help me. I am too lazy to go to the infirmary." I said, turning to her. Kaede knows how to control the healing properties of water, it is really useful when there is no one with healing alice nearby.

"Sure, let me see them Miki" Kaede said as she created a bubble of water and put it in my hands, after a few seconds my wounds were gone.

"There really are advantages to having you around" Ryu said Kaede bothering . After a few minutes the two of them were fighting.

"Don't worry about Tetsuya, we are always here for you" Yuu said as he looked the fight of Kaede and Ryu. I love being around them, they always know how to cheer me up.

"Thanks guys," I said with a small smile interrupting the fight was happening.

**Natsume POV**

I was not paying attention to the fight that took place in front of me, in fact no one in my group did. We were all immersed in our own thoughts.

Still do not know which side of Polka is real and what is the facade. All I know is that there are a lot of secrets she has.

That kind Tetsuya really gives me a bad feeling , not only for the way he look at Youichi, I also know that there is something behind the innocent way that spoke to Polka, and the reaction of her and her group is too noticeable. Obviously I have right about Tetsuya.

While still trying to figure out what just happened to see Aoi looking frown Mikan, I note that she don't trust Polka at all.

For some strange reason I do not feel distrust Polka despite everything that has happened, I have a feeling that she is very similar to me but also very different.

* * *

**Here is another chapter, I hope you liked it. Thank you very much to all who have commented, you guys encourage me to continue.**

**Feel free to leave comments and / or suggestions. I'll try to update as soon as possible.**

*** Shiruba shado: the key name of Youichi in the class of ability dangerous, means silver shadow.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sumary: **Mikan has a hidden past, and a complicated present. Natsume tries to live in the present and forget his past. What happens when two people with seemingly different personalities and many problems are in Gakuen Alice?

sorry for spelling errors but English is my second language.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Mikan POV**

Kaede with Ryu started fighting again shortly, after my appreciation, I could hear Hotaru say Baka and something about getting rich.

I stop watch the fight and turn to look at Youichi, and was when I noticed Hyuuga and his group. I had completely forgotten about them! I could see everyone frowning most likely thinking about my attitude just now. There was no turning back now, very soon begin to wonder me a lot of things and sealed the memory was not an option, sooner or later the seal had removed.

While squeezing my brain for a solution Aoi approached me, she was angry and distrust sihining in her eyes. I don't blame her after all of a sudden a strange start to talk to your boyfriend and finish involving him with a dangerous person is not at all pleasant. Seeing Aoi i takr the decision to rely on the judgment of Haruka and let them see all of my true personality, was my way of apologizing, I could tell that they genuinely care Youichi, also was extremely stressful invent an excuse and really I was in no mood for that.

"Who are you really?" Aoi wonder, others immediately left their thoughts and we paid attention, Kaede and Ryu stopped fighting, Youichi frowned not knowing how to explain to Aoi that she could trust me without revealing too much and Haruka just looked me in the eyes and gave me a small smile as support, she knew me too well to know my decision.

"You do not really wanna know girl" I replied looking into her eyes, my expression was blank and my voice was sharp.

"Should not I decide whether I want to or not?" Aoi answered me with an intelligent comment. I was not going to fall into her provocations.

"Mhm, if it is all you have to say, I'm leaving." I Said turning to go to the bedroom, I was exhausted, I just wanted to get to my room and sleep. But had not taken two steps when Aoi spoke again.

"Do not bring Youichi again, do not know who you are or what your relationship with him but I do not want Youichi is near you, He already have enough to have to do missions for now-"

"Aoi" Youichi said, I knew he was angry, because I not wanted that he fight with Aoi, so before anyone could say anything talk.

"That's not up to you to decide, but if you really want to protect Youichi and your brother should watch your mouth first," I said a little upset, I know she just wanted to protect Youichi, but if she would haven't told me that and told someone of the AAO or some Kounji secuas of all it would do would be to put Youichi and Hyuuga in most endangered because she can not defend herself.

"Come guys?" Asked turning to look where Kaede and Ryu were

"Yes," Haruka replied me as we started walking toward the bedroom, when I had taken two steps stopped.

"See you later You-chan" I left him with a small smile.

A week has passed since the incident of the north woods, I do not talk to them or see Youichi since.

Today was Wednesday so we kind of capabilities, as I present to only override alice,I was kind of special ability. This was my second class with them, the first was actually a welcome party for me.

Tsubasa-sempai with Mikaski-sempai were organized it. I felt very welcome in the class and for the first time in a long time I did not need to use my facade, oddly this class gave me confidence that I don't feel in a long time.

While still deep in thought, I made my way to the kind of special ability. It was a beautiful day, it was sunny but small clouds covered the sky creating places of shade, the flowers that adorned the roads glistened when the sun reflected off the thin layer of dew, giving a colorful landscape.

I stopped halfway when I heard a voice calling

"Mikan! Wait. "Tsubasa-sempai saw running to catch up.

"Hey Tsubasa" I greets him when he finally catch up with me.

"Excited about your first day of class formally?" he curious voice asked me.

"You're kidding! Why should I be? "Said incredulously at him, he just shrugged in response.

Nobody said anything more for the rest of the way, when we got to the class was a great commotion inside, apparently were betting something about who was stronger if Tono-senpai or Misaki-sempai, the class was divided into two: boys against girls it was really fun to watch, at the end Tono won, and that's when they realized my presence.

"Hey Mikan, you wanna try?" Tone challenging me wonder.

"I do not really want to you suffer that humiliation Tono" I said an amused voice

"Who says I'm going to lose?" He replied smugly tone, either stating that I warned you.

I went where once she sat Misaki-sempai.

"Do not retract after" I told Tono as we joined hands and began to fight for control. Moments after I had defeated Tono.

"Now I'll go, I will avenge you Tono" Tsubasa said replacing Tono. All the girls in the class were cheering me, while boys cheering Tsubasa. I achieve defeat Tsubasa too. For what's left of the rest of the class everyone was challenging me in different things, in some were I lost and others I win, it was really fun.

When the class finished were just four in the afternoon, Tsubasa, Misaki and Tono stayed with me, we were heading north to the forest and they meet Kaede.

"Hey guys" Kaede greeted us when we arrived, she, Yuu, Haruka and Ryu got along very well with the special class, guess what happened to them as like me.

Tsubasa, Tono and Kaede were joking the whole time we were walking, we really had no fixed course.

"Hey, that's not Natsume and his group?" Misaki-sempai asked suddenly, everyone turned around to see where she indicated. Indeed there was Natsume with his whole group even with Aoi and Youichi. Apparently They had noticed us too, I stay watching Youichi, I wanted to go there but I was not sure what would happen.

"Let's greet" Tsubasa said starting to approach them, I smiled, he had noticed my hesitation.

When we reached the sakura tree where they Natsume was the first to speak.

"What do you Hage?" He asked without bothering to say hello before.

"I did not know you had been bald Tsubasa" I joking.

"Oh shut up Mikan!, Do not start you too." he said annoyed by the nickname. I will just stick out my tongue while Ryu and Kaede laughed.

"Onee-chan are you in the kind of special ability?" Youichi asked in surprise.

"Yes, unfortunately" I replied with amusement in my voice and a small smile, which he returned me.

"Mikan, we know you don,t mind sharing with us but you haven't be so hard for try to change class" Tsubasa said with a playful, he may not know my secrets but at least recognize when I pretend and when not.

"Do not hurt to try right? Tsuba-chan "I said with an innocent tone, I knew that nickname bothered him much more than even that the gave of Natsume. Hehe.

"Do not call me that Mikan!" he replied angrily, ha! I was right.

"Or else what?" I challenged him, a twinkle of amusement danced in my eyes and for a little while allowed myself guard down and to smile as I looked at Tsubasa alleged me. But that was my biggest mistake.

"Well, well. Who knew that Mikan could smile! " I heard Tetsuya's voice. How do I forget him? He's been following me everywhere for four days! I could see the surprised faces of Kaede, Ryu, Haruka and even Yuu, I guess they also let down their guard.

"I did not know you were a stalker Tetsuya" I replied dryly, the smile off my face like the others had disappeared.

**Natsume POV**

We were all in the sakura tree hanging, when shade along with Polka and her friends approached us. I watch Polka smile as bothered Shadow. That smile was different to those normally has, although it was small it had a special glow, seemed sincere. I could not take my eyes off her figure, there was something about her that attracted me and encouraged me to know more, to solve the mysteries that enveloped her.

"Well, well. Who knew that Mikan could smile! "Said the man who was with Persona a week ago, If I remember Polka call him Tetsuya.

"I did not know you were a stalker Tetsuya" Polka replied, her smile was gone, however her shoulders were tense and her jaw clenched tightly.

"Ha ha! Anyway, should not you be with Persona at this time?, If I'm not wrong he and Kounji needed you" said Tetsuya.

Why the need her? She only has the alice of the cancellation and one weak so neither Kounji or Persona would force her to join the Dangerous Abilities class and much less to do missions.

Polka watched as more tense than before, Tono, Misaki, shadow and my friends were just confused than me. The only ones who did not look confused were Hotaru, Youichi and Polka group

**Normal POV**

"What?" Mikan asked not knowing if what he said was true or was it just another way to annoy.

"What Kounji looking you" Tetsuya said emphasizing each word as if talking to a child of five.

Mikan only between closed her eyes, if what he said was true then she did not have much time before Kounji came, in the end for something Tetsuya followed her everywhere.

"Look, here come" Tetsuya smiled as he pointed to the two figures that appeared on the green meadow that led to where they were.

Tetsuya thinking that Mikan no longer had to hide, he approched Kounji without knowing the plan that was forming Mikan to escape.

**Mikan POV**

When Tetsuya was far enough away I began to execute my plan.

"Guys, cover me" I said without looking away from Tetsuya.

I could see the look of bewilderment at all, but I knew that Kaede, Yuu, Haruka and Ryu were sure that I had a plan for they what nodded.

I headed Hyuuga who was leaning against the tree trunk, was right next to him bunny boy with his bunny and his left side was Youichi, was a small space between them, big enough to climb to position myself in the tree.

"Miki now!" Ryu said, I once said that no one was looking over here, nodded as a sign of thanks and began to climb the tree, for lucky I always wear a pair of shorts under the skirt If not it would be really awkward climb skirt, not to mention embarrassing.

"Oi, Polka what are you doing? That's my tree" commented Hyuuga watching me, even though he sounded really annoying I know that he was curious and confused like the others.

"Not now Hyuuga, I have no time to deal with your annoying comments" I said dryly, reaching one of the branches that were hidden by the dense foliage of spring.

"Hn" he replied with a deadpan expression, apparently already got used to my attitude.

I settled on the branch of the tree and I could see Kounji and Testuya talk before the last one leaving. Natsume's group along with Tsubasa, Tono and Misaki were asking questions of Kaede and Ryu, they were the only ones who bothered to answer at least one "is not your business."

It was not long for that along Persona with Kounji reached the base of the tree and stay in front of Natsume group that quickly put on the defensive to see them arrive.

I saw Kounji looked everywhere looking for me and when de dindn't found me frowned.

"Where is that brat? Tetsuya said here was "Kounji told angrily because not found me..

"Looking for someone Director?" Anna asked politely.

"Is not it obvious?" Kounji said, his temper rising every passing second.

Kounji being impatient is left fuming after saying mumbled something about punishing Tetsuya. Persona stood in the same place watching Kounji away and then turn to see where I was giving me a wink imperceptible before turning walking toward the north woods but not before giving a wicked smile Hyuuga. Still do not understand why he likes to tease both Hyuuga.

* * *

**Thank you very much to all who read this chapter, I hope you liked it, feel free to correct me if I'm something wrong.**

**Special thanks to all who have review, you encourage me to continue**


	8. Chapter 8: Central Town

Summary: Mikan has a hidden past and complicated present. Natsume tries to live in the present and forget the past. What happens when two people with seemingly different personalities and many problems are in Gakuen Alice?

* * *

**Chapter 8: Central Town.**

**Mikan POV**

Shortly after Rei go out, I fits me better in to the branch that I was, the whole thing with Kounji had taken much of my strength, I did not expect him to know me so fast, but he showed little interest in asking others about me, I guess he just have suspicions that Tetsuya's comment . I'll have to be more alert about what I do, I guess I will not get close to Youichi

Just when I was beginning to sleep, I heard the voice of Nogi.

"Sakura- san?" Nogi said "Could you please explain what just happened?"

Why whenever something happens they have to be to witness it? It's not like I can say, Hey, I have more of one dangerous alice and Kounji want it! IS NOT SO SIMPLE!

"Do not worry about it Nogi" I said once I get off the tree. "It's just a misunderstanding, and I am too lazy to deal with it"

"But it would be better than what you solved, may be worsening the misunderstanding" Inchou told me, the real concern in his eyes.

Certainly, a week ago I have not spoken to them, but that does not mean I do not have been watching them, thanks to one of the inventions that Hotaru lent me I have been watching. Hey! If I have to be near them in class, I had to know what kind of people they were, and actually won a small part of my confidence but to be friends they needed more of my trust, they have to prove that matter will not betray me.

"Mikan Inchou is right" Misaki-sempai told me, she had a slight frown but his voice remained friendly.

"Do not worry, it's not something serious," I lied, I wanted to end this quickly and go to my room to sleep.

"Knowing, you have other reasons for not fix it and you not going to say it" Tsubasa told me with a smile, I understood his message. He would wait until I digest what was happening, he was not going to press, in the end he knows that we all have our secrets.

I gave him a small smile of thanks before saying:

"I'm tired, I'm going. Do not bother to ask Yuu and the other, they are not going to answer" I said starting to walk toward the bedroom.

The bedrooms were fifteen minutes from where we were, there was one other group of students sitting on the benches that are on the road or in the shade of towering oaks around the path.

When I finally arrived at my little apartment was four-thirty in the afternoon. As soon as I put my head on the pillow I fell asleep.

**Natsume POV**

When Polka was left I deep in to my thoughts. There was something that did not fit with the explanation of Polka. Kounji never bother to take the role of director except when he has something to do with the kind of dangerous ability.

I wait Fujiwara and her friends also leave, for say:

"Oi Imai, do you have something to watch Polka?" I don't know why I'm so interested in Polka, I want see more than her face expressionless.

"Give me three days Hyuuga, but it will cost." She responded stoic as ever.

"Hn" was my only response before settle down to sleep.

**Mikan POV**

Although I know that I have to get away from Youichi I failed to do throughout the course of these three days, for some reason I always wrapped in a situation with them. Today for example done with them in Central Town.

I was planning to invite Kaede for Central Town taking advantage of the day was beautiful, I need some things to decorate my bedroom, when I met Hotaru, both were going to stop the colorful buses to central Town. Somehow (through blackmail) Hotaru achievement to accept accompany her, but I did not think that accompany her involved accompany all her friends. So here I am sitting on the bus to central Town with Anna and Nonoko next to me talking about fashion.

Not that I mind being with them, in fact these days that I have known better, I learned that they are a great people, the only one still with suspicion of me is Aoi, and I guess it would happen. My relationship with Hyuuga being equal, always teasing me and calling me by nicknames, but of course I will not stay behind. Although I suspect Hyuuga have been watching me all the time I've been with them, it is as he want to uncover my darkest secrets.

After ten minutes we finally got to Central Town.

"Where do we go first?" Koko asked curiously.

"Victoria Secret!" shouted the girls at the same time, gaining a few groans and protests from the boys.

"Not fair, you will take hours there and we also want to go to other places. Already is one in the afternoon and most stores close at five." Kitsu complained.

"Why do not we split and we are here in two hours and then go for lunch?" suggested Ruka. We all agreed, we divided into 4 groups: Anna, Nonoko, Permy and Aoi went to Victoria secret, Inchou, Koko and Kitsu toward the center of videogames, Hotaru, Natsume and Ruka went to the bookstore, and Youichi stayed with me.

"Where are we going onee–chan?" Youichi wonder me shaking my hand .

"I need to buy some paint and other materials to decorate my room " I replied starting to walk to the hardware store.

**Natsume POV**

After having entered the bookstore, Imai took us to the lounge, the invention that I asked her was finished last night, so we were going to try it today. The spacious lounge with a circular shape, was about five or six wooden tables, each with four chairs, was located in the center of the library, so that there were only around bookshelves, walls were beige with a brown stripe at the end of the same, to one side were the computers and a few leather couches that matched the room.

As soon as we settled into a table, Imai take one apparatus of her bag, just like a small laptop but instead of keyboard had a series of buttons, which I assume were for the quality of the image and if necessary manual control the small insect -shaped robot that followed Polka; Imai lit screen and the image appeared Polka holding hands with Youichi, for some strange reason I felt a little discomfort to see them.

"Why have you been trying to avoid Mikan –nee?" we hear Youichi asked.

"Do not want to get involved in what is going to come, You-chan" Polka answered serious.

"What will come? What does she mean?" Ruka asked, just as confused as us.

"ssh, don't talk" Imai said giving a death glare.

"You've changed onee-chan, you look like mom" Youichi said, his eyes closed and his voice was full of sadness.

It was the first time I heard him talk about his family, where Aoi and others asked him about them, he just frowned and never answered no matter how hard press him for talking.

"What do you remember of her Youichi?" Polka asked stopping in front of a large sakura tree that was on the way. How Polka known Youichi's mother?

"mmm, I remember it was beautiful and loving, but she was also brave and stubborn like you, I don't remember much of hier appearance but I know she was exactly like you " Youichi said with a small smile.

I was about to ask what that mean, when Anna and Inchou came along with everyone else. Before they could talk Imai point them to shut up so they had no choice but to sit and listen to what we were seeing.

Polka with Youichi sat on her lap in front of the big tree, we were all surprised to see that she was crying. Youichi had used his alice growth so now seemed a child of two years.

"It was not your fault that Mom and Dad died onee-chan" Youichi said wiping her tears. "You did not ask to have had these alices"

"Alices? I thought she only had the cancellation" Koko said frowning.

"Youichi Parents? He never talks about them" commented Aoi confused.

"Mikan and Youichi are brothers so it's natural for him to talk about them with Mikan" replied Imai

That explains why Youichi know her and so confident in Polka, but if they are brothers why does different last name?

"If you want to know the whole story will have to ask Mikan, Youichi or I even know the whole story." Imai said as if reading our thoughts.

**Hotaru POV**

I do not really like to be spying Mikan and with Hyuuga much less, but there's something change in Mikan since the last time I saw five years ago, she is more reserved than before, and the sadness in her eyes as she looked at Youichi has increased over the years. I want to help her but I know I'm not the best person for that, so let Hyuuga spy her, even if not realized he is falling for her, and for Mikan Hyuuga is not indifferent.

I would do anything to help her with that shit that she has great weight on her shoulders.

**Mikan POV**

We had just bought things to decorate my room, (as were many stayed send them to my bedroom), when Youichi mention mom, I really saddens me that he can't remember much of her.

"It was not your fault that Mom and Dad died onee-chan" Youichi said wiping my tears. "You did not ask to have had these alices"

I nothing said, though Youichi tell me that I still feel guilty. Youichi was hugging me when I saw an insect near me, was different from the others, is very similar of Hotaru gave me for watch Hyuuga.

One minute, is exactly the same! I would not surprise me if Hyuuga asked Hotaru. As much as I love to destroy it, I know Hotaru would be furious and I don't want to deal with her, and apparently have been watching for a while, so we should have already heard too. Sigh

"Come on You-chan even buy some things I'm missing" I said as I stood up and took him in my arms protectively as when our parents died.

I was walking with You- chan hugging my neck when I heard a cry out one of the alleys near me.

"Aoi!" Youichi recognition that voice. As soon as I put him in the ground, he back to his normal age, and before I could stop him, he ran to where he was Aoi. I kept running to the entrance of the alley and hid there, if Youichi needed my help to save Aoi I come, but for now I prefer not to show Hyuuga and the others that I know fight.

**Natsume POV**

We were watching walk Polka with Youichi, Aoi had gone to the bathroom and had refused the company of Anna. I have a bad feeling.

Shortly after Aoi went, we heard a scream near Polka, as Youichi, we recognized that cry, I was about to rush out and save Aoi when Imai stopped me.

"Let them take charge Hyuuga, Youichi went to help, and in addition to when you get may be late, it is a bit far from where we are." Imai said pointing to the screen.

I decided to listen to Imai because as she said, where Aoi is a bit far and I know that with Youichi she will be fine.

I watch Polka hid the entrance to the dark alley where Aoi was, did not seem to be afraid, it was more like she was watching, waiting for a false move to attack.

Youichi watched and threw a rock at one of the five men around Aoi.

"Youichi!" my sister cry relieved to see him.

"You should not do that brat, you will regret it" threatened that seemed to be the leader. Shortly after trying Youichi lunged punch him in the stomach, but he still faster and he can evade easily, and then give an accurate kick in the stomach to bully.

"How dare you hit the boss, boy shouted one of those who had been close to Aoi, he had a large scar on his eye that made him look intimidating. Soon three who had been with Aoi were launched against Youichi.

Youichi was coping quite well against the three, until the leader approached Youichi behind with a knife in his hand, and he had not noticed. Rays!

"Youichi care!" Aoi cry after that Youichi turned around, but it was too late, he was not going to achieve dodge.

What happened next stunned us all. Polka had run out of her hiding place, her steps were silent so neither the notice, and before I knew what happened Polka had managed to disarm the leader whit one kicking in his hand, which caused the knife go flying and land in the darkest part of the alley. Polka's expression was blank, she didn't look scared or nervous at all.

"Right on time as always onee-chan" Youichi said with a smile on his face.

"I'll take care of them, you take Aoi from here" Polka order, her voice was strong and angry.

"Be careful" Youichi said before slipping easily and get where Aoi was, the only man who had been approached with Aoi joined others to see appear Polka.

"They will not escape so easily" said one of the men to see Youichi out of the alley with a worried Aoi.

"Oi, your fight is with me not with them, cowardly" Polka challenge, allowing Youchi and Aoi managed to get the alley.

"Is better us to go where they are" suggested Kitsu, before standing up and leaving the library. The others followed him. Even though Aoi was safe, Polka worried me, she has better be right, cause If not I'll make sure I put her right sense in that head of her.

* * *

**Here is another chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to comment and tell me what you think.**

**Thank you very much to all who have commented and are following my story you are my support .**


End file.
